CAMP HALF BLOOD,gods and Paul?
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: SORRY IF MY SUMMARY SUCKS! It's a story about Paul knowing about Percy and the gods. Their home was destroyed. They will be guests in camp half blood. THIS STORY HAS PERCABTH SO DON'T WORRY MUCH ABOUT THIS NOT HAVING PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

**PAUL AND CAMP HALF BLOOD **

**Note: PLEASE be nice this is my first story ever to post on the internet. Sorry for the wrong spelling, grammars and stuff…**

**Summary: Sally was sick so Paul had to drive Percy to camp but until now Paul still doesn't know about Percy being a Demigod so they decided to tell him about that. Monster's then come and destroyed their home. Now they need to stay in camp half-blood for the mean time. So what do you think will they do in there? **

**P.S: mortals can come in if they were summoned right? So …. Yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! SO SAD!**

**NO ONE'S POV/ 3****RD**** POV**

It was a nice Friday afternoon. Percy sitting in his chair looking at the fountain outside and thinking "YES! IT'S THE LAST DAY! ". He was excited because it was the last day of school and his last period was with his Paul.

"Does anyone know about the _Iliad_?" Paul looked around and saw Percy smiling "Percy?"

"y-yes sir?" he looked confused, Paul looked at the book and held it up. "Do you know this Percy?"

"The Iliad sir.", "do you know anything about this?" "Yes sir" he started to smile because he knew about it. Annabeth always read this so he doesn't have much choice but to read it to, of course in Greek.

The school bell rang. Howling and clapping started. Some of them started to say "here it is!" and "summer!"

Paul smiled and said while holding out the door "CLASS…" they waited "Dismissed". A louder howling was formed. Percy smiled and went to Paul.

"Let's go?" Paul said while getting his things.

Paul drives them home and made it in time for Percy to go to camp. Paul doesn't know anything about Percy being a half-blood so he doesn't know anything that has happened and doesn't know where camp is.

"Hey mom!" Percy said while kissing his mom's cheeks

"Hi boy's! Percy be ready in an hour ok?" Sally said in a weak voice.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"No, it's fine-" she collapsed, luckily Paul caught her.

"Sally."

"Paul, thank you" Sally said.

"You can't drive him to camp it seems you have a high fever" Paul said while carrying her to their room and placed her at the bed. Percy followed and looked sad.

"Mom it's alright I can go by myself" Percy said

"I'll drive you then" Paul said. "You can give me directions"

Percy thought 'not good'

"It's alright Paul, Percy can go by himself"

**Percy's Pov**

'he can't possibly go, he doesn't know it yet**'**

"It's alright Paul, Percy can go by himself**" **mom said in a weak voice

"I can possibly let Percy go by himself, It's too dangerous outside for him "

Paul…. If only you knew. I thought of an idea

"Paul..um…can you live mom and me for a while, I'll go talk to her " I said

Paul smiled and said "sure"

~~~~~~~~~Paul goes out~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, if he will drive me there we need to tell him"

"Percy….." Mom looked sad then thought for a minute "Then it's alright with me, maybe he needs to know now"

I smiled and got out and called Paul in


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul and camp half blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO . SO SAD!**

**Note: well here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Paul came in and said "so, is it alright?"

Percy got a chair and said "well first we need to tell you something but please don't think as this as a joke"

Paul nodded and gave a look at Mom. Mom hold his hands and asked "Honey, do you know about greek gods?"

"Yes, I teach some students sometimes, why?".OK , why the heck am I getting nervous?

"Then you also know about Greek monsters?" I asked

"Yes, like the minotaur and Furies" . Thunder boomed outside and something moved at the window side.

I talked fast so that I can complete this mission "I'"

"Uh.. Percy? Can you repeat that, slower this time"

I breathed in and said "You always wondered right? About why I'm always in such a rush, in a mess and why I have dyslexia and ADHD."

"It's normal, Percy"

"no, it's not. Look, I'm a demigod and well my dad's Poseidon"

"hahahaha percy, now stop with this nonsense" he looked scared and confused.

I stared at his eyes and he stared at me, I said "That's all true". He stopped seeing the expression of my mom's face. "Percy you can't-"

I got a bowl full of water and placed it on the table infront of him.

"Then I'll prove it" I put my hand outward and felt a tug in my stomach.

The water from the bowl floated and surrounded me. Paul's jaws drop. He looked at me and said "then…. I believe you" I became confused and ask "why do you-"

"Ever since I was dating your mom I've been seeing these monsters" I looked at mom and said "Mom he also -"

Mom looked at paul

"dear , why haven't you told me this?" mom said

"I thought you will think of me as crazy" paul said

"Then we really need to explain everything to you" I said

From then on my mom and me would tell our story, up until the end. Paul sometimes butt in and laughs or tell his story. One time he met with a Kampe and she just ignored him.

He was sometimes lame for hiding, but I thought about it.

About 2 hours passed and we got ready to go Mom was still coming because she was worried.

Her fever lowered but still had fever. Paul was now fine. I showed him Riptide and he was shocked saying "Give me that, you can't possibly armed with something dangerous!"

"very funny paul"mom said in a sarcastic voice.

*ding dong*

"Paul can you get that?" mom asked. "Sure". He opened the door and came out a 2 headed serpent tailed dog, and Orthrus. "PAUL!" I shouted at him. One of the heads grabbed him. I got out riptide and slashed it at it's head. Behind the Orthrus was a A Kampê . "Hello Percy" the Kampê said.

**Yay! Please review~~~~!**

**Sorry if it's too short I really don't have much time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! HERE'S THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER !**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO SO SAD!**

**Chapter 3**

**Note: (kakos means bad in greek)**

**PERCY'S POV**

It was the cheerleader from the orientation, what was her name again? Uh….

"Oh don't worry about my name Percy, Now I go by the name kakós"

"bad? Really? That's your name?"

She lunged at me and I blocked her , Ipushed her away and got to the orthrus. I did it perfectly and in just in minutes. Kakos and the orthrus was gone and the apartment was now in ruins.

Paul got up and so did mom. Their jaws dropped to see how it became like this. Oh, gods.

"percy!" mom hugged me.

"Percy are you alright?" Paul said while he looked around

"So where will we be staying?" Paul asked

I thought where then got an idea. I got a drachma and put in the spraying water from the broken sink and said

"_O, Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, Chiron"_

"THE Chiron?" Paul asked

"Yes" I said smiling

Then the water turned to Chiron. Chiron noticed it and said

"oh! Percy, Sally and … Mr. Blowfish"

"Blofis actually" Paul said while smiling.

"Sorry,He knows?" Chiron asked

"Yes and I have a request to make"

"Go ahead"

I explained our situation and I wanted to know if it's okay if they stayed there for a while until the apartment is alright, He said yes and then we went to camp half blood. Maybe they really can't say no to the savior of Olympus.

We drive for a couple of hours. We passed the empire state building. We also explained to Paul about the 600th floor . But not these things. 1. I had the curse of Achilles 2. I was leading the war and 3. I was the savior of Olympus.

When we got to the gate where mortals cannot enter. I went inside and said "I, PERSEUS JACKSON GRANT PERMISSION FOR SALLY JACKSON AND PAUL BLOFIS TO ENTER" then I said "you can enter now". My mom entered and so did Paul. As he entered his Jaws were open and said "wow."

**Yay! Finished! Guys I really am sorry for the shortness. It's just I don't have much time and when I write my friends who reads my stories (not in the internet) always like short chapters so …..YEAH….**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paul and camp half-blood chapter 4

**Yay! On to chapter 4 !**

**Ok so this time I'll try a longer chapter as in a long one …. Ok just a medium one with 3 or 4 pages or more. Well enjoy! REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! YEAH IT'S SO SAD -_-**

**CHAPTER 4**

Percy's POV

Paul's jaw dropped and mom just smiled. Mom has only came here 3 or 4 times and she was a guess . "yo! Perce!" grover said from our back

"Grover!" me and paul said in unison

"Paul!paul?" Grover asked in a confused face.

"explain later, where's Chiron?" I asked

"here, young hero" I turned and saw his full form.

"ch-ch-chiron!" Paul said in an excited voice

"oh! This must be paul bloFIS"

"yes, yes I am" paul said excitedly

"Sorry chiron, Paul's just excited to meet the myths he thought that just came back to life"

"hahahaha" Chiron said

A Cyclops passed us and said hi to us. Paul looked at him and said some things about them. I turned to Chiron and asked "so where are they staying? "

"At the guess room in the big house" he said

Grover and I looked at each other and said to him "WE HAVE A GUEST ROOM?"

"Why Yes, 3 actually and 3 person per room "

"ok…." Grover said

"so?" mom asked "let's go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after

When they settled in Mr. D came and said "well, Peter Johnson's family will be guests for now" he said bluntly. After that he just went away.

" Percy!" a girl's voice from behind yelled

I turned and saw " Annabeth!". I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Paul and mom knows that we're dating so it's alright .

"Mom, Paul I'm leaving for a bit"

"Be careful Percy" mom said. "I'll just stay here and arrange our things"

"Percy…uh….can you give me a tour?" Paul said. I looked at mom and gave a 'MOM! '.She just smiled and said "Go on Percy"

I looked at Grover and made a 'how about you?' he nodded his head and I turned to Annabeth.

"Is it alright? " I whispered to Annabeth.

"Sure" she answered back

I thought about it, to choose between having an alone time with Annabeth and me in my cabin or giving Paul a tour in my cabin and the camp.

…..

"Sure Paul you can come with us" I said

When we got out his jaw's were wide open and kept saying some smart things that only Annabeth can relate. WOW! Was I just jealous?

When we got to my cabin…

"Percy! This is – WOW!"

He went to the fountain Tyson built and said

"who made this?"

"remember Tyson?" I asked

"He's also a demigod?"

"He's a Cyclopes" Annabeth said at our back

"So …."

"He decorated my cabin, well… when he's here he sometimes upgrade my cabin and well…"

Paul looked around and said

"Wow! It's like carved from the ocean"

"It is" Annabeth said

"That's impossible!"

"My dad's Poseidon, nothing's impossible when it comes to the ocean" I smiled and went to the door.

"So want to go to the lake?" I asked him

"Now Percy, lakes are common in camps I want to see something extra ordinary" he said

My sweat dropped

"how about under the lake?" Annabeth asked while I continued "and not get wet"

His eyes we're wide open.

When we got to the lake Nico was standing under a tree. He was emmiting a black aura. When he saw us he stopped and said "Percy! Annabeth and ….Mr. Blofis!"

"oh! Your that boy, who came into Percy's birthday party!" He smiled. And Nico gave a COME-HERE face.

We both said to Paul "uh… Paul how about going with Annabeth for a while "

"sure" He said. I went to Nico and asked "What is it?"

"Why does he know?"

"Long story" and then I started to tell him the story.

"oh…. But YOU DO KNOW THAT THE GODS ARE COMING HERE RIGHT?"

"What!" I said. The campers around us looked at us and so did paul and annabeth

"Well…. They're coming alriht but I don't know the real reason, we we're suppose to prepare and even Thalia and the hunters are coming"

"Well?"

"Well what?" he said

"About Paul…"

"Oh… just tell the gods they're family and they came here to …uh.." Nico lost his words and I continued

"they're on vacation?" I asked instead of an answer

"WHAT? They'll be furious if they knew that."

"Ugh! They don't like humans so much too" and then Nico face palmed. He turned then turned again facing me.

"Oh right! One more thing Percy, me, thalia and you are the ones to welcome the gods"

"what? Why us?"

"What do you think?"

"ugh!" just great more trouble

" Hey guys!" said a familiar voice from behind, we turned and saw…..

**OK SO… THIS IS A LITTLE LONGER RIGHT? WELL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: WELL HERE IT IS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS SO INTO MY OHTER STORY SO SORRY!

"Thalia?" Nico said in a confused voice

"Why? don't you miss your cousin?" She said.

"Thalia! thank the gods you're here!" I said

"Percy! Why are you-?" she said and looked at Nico. Nico nodded while she said "Oh.. look at the time, I have to go!"

I grabbed her collar and said"Help please!"

"Now way! Your always in trouble and sometimes your unluckiness rubs off"

"Please!, annabeth is helping me you know"

she stopped

"ALLRIGHT! but only for annabeth"

"Yup. PLEASE!"

"ARGH!"she said.

I looked at Nico.

"Nico!"

"Just great" he whispered but we could hear him.

"Look, here's my situation..." I started. By the time I finished we got up and then Thalia said

"Percy, percy, percy, you just had to destoy your home. " cue face palm

"Well..." I said

"You're going to need a lot of help" Nico said in a sarcastic kind of way.

"You just have to hide them or tell them, which you have ignored-" Thalia said

"OH, come on! Poseidon might be okay with it but Zeus won't! He'll think it's unfair for mortals to come in without valid reasons! And then he'll just say 'You'r heads getting bigger just because your our savior! and the whole time his gonna be here he'll be blabbing then when he find's out that A mortal who does not even have relationships with the gods are in the camp he'll be totally MAD!" I finished while panting.

"Wow! that's a mouthful, But still maybe he'll be fine woth it, even I think that-" Thalia was again cut off

"Percy! You have to see this- Thalia!" Annabeth shouted. They hugged and talked completely ignoring her own boyfriend

"Where's Paul?" I asked

"He's with your mom doing stuff.. I really don't know"

"Well as long as his with mom"

"Oh yeah, one more thing Percy, Nico and Thalia Mr. D want's to talk to you guys" Annabeth said while pointing at the ohter end of the lake.

"Great! Just Great!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Let's just go" Nico said.

~~~~~when we got to the end of the lake which we walked for 15 minutes~~~~~~~~

"Peter Johnson, Nikky Angela and Tali Green , I need know what you are going with Paul, You do know that the gods are coming and the three of you will be their escorts "

"Yes we know" Thalia said

"Peter Now what are you going to do about your stepfather?"

"Uh... I'm going to... uh..." I said in a trembling voice

"I suggest you hide him" Mr. D said in a concerned and happy voice.

"Yeah... That's what I'm gonna do, but Mr. D please, please do NOT tell them"

"Do not worry Johnson I will not tell them, but you will not tell them what I suggested" He exclaimed

"" Deal" I said.

we shook hands. Then suddenly the wind became cold, Outside it was shining in one place.

And they were here...

_\

NA: YES! FINNISH! SO SAD THOUGH! SHORT LANG


	6. Chapter 6

*Bang!* the earth shook and 12 people, well gods(including hestia), stood at the middle of the camp.(Of course in human form)

Campers, satire's and nymphs were surrounding them. Some greeted their parents and some just became shy.

"Well, let's go Peter Johnshon" Mr. D said.

We nodded our heads and went they're way. People gave us some space and we walked towards them.

"Son" Poseidon said to me and smiled happily. I looked at him and said "Dad!... uh...Hi!"

When I looked at Thalia and Nico, they were also greeting their parent. I looked around and saw the Stolls with Hermes and with some of they're brothers and sister. Katie with her mother, introducing some to her. A nd the other gods with they're kids.

The campers who had minor god parents became sad and went away. Hestia smiled and Hera too.

Hera opened her mouth and said "To all of you, in every cabin you will have a 1 week communication of your parent non-stop"

Then almost all of them ran t their cabins

I whispered to dad "What's gotten into her? I though she hated demigods"

He smiled and laughed "She does but this is an exception, because she's the goddess of family, so this is an exception-"

Hades interrupted with Nico "She said 'Families should love each other and see each other, bla bla bla' "

Nico laughed ans so did we.

The campers looked at us, "So what is so interesting here?" Hera said while coming to us.

"Uh... nothing queen Hera" I said

She glared at me. "You must be thinking why I'm so good right? Well I AM good and kind hearted, well except for you" She glared at me again and I just took a few steps back. She turned around and I turned to Mr D.

"Now what?" I asked him

"Well it's about time for lunch." He said

He turned to the other gods and said "Well, everyone it's time for lunch". "Yay!" Apollo, Hermes and their cabins shouted. Well we all got excited because today IS a celebration and when there's celebration there's food everywhere and Party's

When we got to the open-aired pavilion we sat at our table but...with the gods. Great, I get to sit with the gods, Nico, Thalia and I really don't eat with each other mostly because Nico always get your food, well Thalia and I are okay with each other but with Nico... not much.

"Annabeth !" I said while she was talking to her mom. Athena glared at me and I just froze, Annabeth snapped and I just woke up.

"Percy?" She asked

"Uh... annabeth wanna eat here?" I asked

She nodded and sat down beside me. Okay! Our food today was... ehem...

Steak, turkey, spaghetti, grilled pork, beef, salads, strawberrie's and more fruits. Food kept coming so we ate and ate. The gods only ate some 'mortal' food, but Hermes and Apollo ate Ambrosia and Nectar like there was no tomorrow.

"Dad, so how's olypus going?" I asked to start a conversation

"You should ask your girlfriend, she's really doing a great job" He smiled at us then Athena cut off

"Of course she would do great, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" she said wiht confidence and arrogance.

"Of course, now owl head says that" Dad said, many chuckled, even some sons and daughters of athena.

She got up and said some rude things, and my dad did his best to NOT lose. I got up with the demigods and offered our food. The gods stopped what they were doing and watched us and breathed in. It was now my turn. I got my ripest strawberry,grapes and slices of oranges. The juiciest steak and food I had and offered it to Poseidon.

When I got back he smiled at me and said "Thank you son" And then I smiled back

After lunch There was a councilors meeting of the 12 olympian cabins. Chiron sat down and said

"Good morning heroes and gods, I am here to tell you that starting today the gods will be staying in-"

I heard Nico muttered "not in the cabins, not in the cabins"

Chiron looked at him and continued "At your cabins, sorry Nico but it should be like that"

"urgh!" he mummbled

"Well, that is all, the activities will be tomorrow, so you will have free time with your parents"

We smiled and stood up, we got out and head to our cabins.

"Well, dad let's go. I can show you how Tyson helped me in arranging the cabin into a.. um... great cabin"

I said

"Well, it must be good, since Tyson helped you, hahahaha" He smiled and laughed.

We went inside and I saw that Tyson was there. He stared at me and Poseidon for a bit and said

"Brother! Daddy!"

"Hey... Tyson.. what are you doing here?"

"I brought him with me" Poseidon said, smiling at me. I smiled at him and said "Thanks"

The whole afternoon we had activities and talked to each other. I was both happy and worried that they would find Paul.

But at least my family is here...

MY WHOLE FAMILY!


	7. Chapter 7

(3RD POV)

Paul and Sally was fixing they're temporary home and asked Percy to bring them food for lunch and dinner because they were to busy.

Percy came in for their lunch. Percy sat down and said

"Paul, mom uh...can you not go out for uh... until we tell you to?" Percy said

"Why, percy?" Sally said as she was worried for her son

"It's not safe around at the moment there's a fight or a game as we call it, it's the..." Percy trailed off

"It's the 'mock battle', we do it every 1st week of camp, to see how strong we grew" Percy continues

"Percy?" Paul said

"Yes?" Percy turned to paul

"So I can't come out?" Paul said ina baby voice

"Sorry but you can't"

Sally nodded and Percy went out.

(PERCY'S POV)

Wow! I never thought it would be THAT hard to lie to them.

"Percy!" I turned and saw Grover

"Man! where, were you?" Grover said in a huffy voice

"Explain later, where's the gods, Nico and Thalia?" I asked

"At Zeus' fist, we're going to play a new version of capture the flag " Said a girls voice from behind.

"Thalia..."

"Have you told them?" she asked

"Yes and NO, I told them not to go out but I lied about the situation" I shrugged

"Well we better get going" she said worriedly.

We went to Zeus' fist and saw the gods with the head counsilors.

Chiron galloped towards us and said

"This version of capture the flag is diffrent. Each god will be playing with their cabin counsilors and each god will have one flag with their marker on it. Hermes will have connor and travis stoll, Apollo will have Will solace, Aphrodite will have drew, Hephaetus will have Jake Mason, Ares will have Clarrise laRue, Demeter will have Katie gardner,Athena will have annabeth chase, Dionysus-"

"We will not join" Mr. D cut in

"Um...ok...so Hades will have Nico, Poseidon with Percy, Lord Zeus and Thalia, Artmeis and Phoebe, And Qeen Hera will watch at the stands along with Mr. D and the other campers"

We looked around and saw nothing.

"They are here, do not worry, Hecate did some... magic and they are invisible and we can pass through them"

"So where's our flag?" Aphrodite said and continued "It's suppose to be pink alright? and with glitters"

Some gods chuckled and stopped after a few second.

"One pair must have six flags to win, you will all have a 10 minute head start"

We readied ourselves and Chiron counted

"5...4...3...2...1... START!"

We all ran thought the forest and started a deadly game...


	8. Chapter 8

We all ran through the forest with our parent. Our flag was the size of an illustration board. Our's was blue with waves on the background and a trident in the middle.

"Dad, Chiron said the whole forest right? so let's go by the lake" I said while we ran

"There we can use our powers and build some defence"

Suddenly we heard Aphrodite and Drew's scream and a flash of lightning at where we began. Zeus and Thalia defeated Aphrodite. Great!

When we got to the lake. Poseidon and I built a wall around us and some weapons. We stood our ground and saw Travis, Connnor and Hermes together.

They smiled and ran in circles. If you were a mortal you could only see a blur but because I'm a demigod I could sense them...see them.

Poseidon and I backed to back and then he said "I'll take hermes while you take care of them. Got it?"

I nodded and added "The'yre flag is on Hermes little bag"

We both nodded and started our first flag.

Travis and Connor we're fast but not as fast as their dad. I got riptide out and blocked one of their attacks. Both of them have swords and the were coming at me at great speed.

I held my hands out and controlled the water to surround me and it was thickened. When the water got them they were stuck. But I gave them an air bubble.

"Nice Job son" Poseidn said happily

"Thanks... Where's Hermes?" I asked looking around

"With travis and Connor "

I looked back and saw the three of them inside the water but with air bubbles.

We chuckled and they gave a face where there tounges were out. I got the small bag of hermes and got the flag.

Their flag was a cadeceus and a light brown color at background. Then there was Chiron out of nowhere.

"Team Percy and Poseidon 1 flag. Team Thalia and Zeus 1 flag. Team Nico and Hades 1 Annabeth and Athena 1 flag. Team Clarisse and Ares 1 flag and Team Artemis and Phobeo no flag." Chiron said and went away.

He looked back at us and said "Please put them down, they are aalready defeated and ... humiliated"

We both chuckled (again) because I just remebered. The WHOLE camp and some gods are watching.

I looked back at them and saw red faces. Hm... it went with Travis and Connors looks, with those elfish face but Hermes was walking with Pride. Weird.

"Well who do you think is next?" Poseidon asked me

"Dunno " I answered and I sensed someone.

Poseidon whispered to me "Go back to the lake where we're stronger"

I did what he said and moved back to the lake. My cut's and some wounds healed up and then I sensed them even greater. One girl and one guy.

"It's either Zeus and Thalia or-" Poseidon said

"Or clarisse and Ares" My insides we're happy. 'If it was Clarisse and Ares we could take them down easily but if Zeus and thalia...well you get the picture' I thought to myself.

"So you noticed huh. Well good for you" A familiar voice said to us from a tall pine tree.

Poseidon and I smiled at each other

"Glad you could come" Poseidon said

"Dad, let's kick their butts?" The girl said

"Ofcourse we can dear, now don't forget to put the flag in the bag " the god said

"Yes father."

"Now let's start?" I asked Poseidon

"Let's" Poseidon said happily and went for Ares while I went for Clarisse

sorry if I uploaded late. It's because of school and school and school and yeah... school

woot! woot! 2 weeks to go till vacation!


	9. Chapter 9

huh... it's the first time I realized that I dont have any disclaimer..

I DO NOT OWN PoJ OK? SO YEAH! BYE BYE!

Poseidon patted my back. I clasped my hands together.

Poseidon went for Clarisse's bag and got the flag.

He's symbol was a spear and a sword in an X form. the background was red. There was also the flag that they have captured Apollo's flag. He's flag was a sun at the middle with a golden arrow.

"Why! you!" Clarisse shouted at us while she stuggled for freedom. It took about 30 minutes for us to win and for them to lose.

"Let it go clarisse" I said and continued "We already have your flags." I raised Apollo's flag and there was an arrow who shot it. A silver arrow.

We all turned around and saw artmeis and phobeo.

A cyclops came and pulled Ares and Clarisse out of our way.

"Hey! Why are you doing this to a god?" Ares exclaimed

"Sorry Lord but Lady Hera ordered us so. We are to pull you out of their way" the cclops said looking confused.

Artemis jumped from one tree and his hair was blown with the wind. Phobeo came down and readied her archers.

"Same plan?" I asked

"same" Poseidon answered

Artemis came in first. She had a golden and bronze knife with the face of the nemean lion. Artemis' smile was sly and she came fast towards us. She had a shining shield that looks like the night sky and moon.

Phobeo came towards me with her arrows. I deflected every one of them. I gripped my sword tighter to feel the lake come towards me and HEY! look! it's works!

I reached m hand out and did a twirl with my fingers.

It hit phobeo excactly at her stomach. OUCH! I got a rope ad tied her while I can and put her on the water where she can't escape.

I turned towards Poseidon. An arrow was pointed towards him. He got his trident and did some water trick. A whirlpool around Artemis!

Artemis jumped and gotout of the whirl pool. She manage to make a shot and came out one, ONE drop of golden liquid, Ichor.

I panicked a little. Mostly the big 3 won't be affected. I raise my hands and got riptide. I distracted Artemis by making a replica of myself from the other side (cool right?) She manage to be distracted by it.

I threw riptide and manage to get her clothing. She was stuck to a tree!

"Good job son" Poseidon said as his wounds healed up.

We got her flag and went away. Running, in case she finds us again.

We dived into the water and talked down there.

"So we got out with 5 flags."

"One more to go" Poseidon said

"So which one should we go to ?" I asked

"Athena, no because you'll be worried for Annabeth" I frowned, but it is true. I'll be too worried for her if she got a wound

"Either Zeus or Hades, you choose"

I gulped and thought about it. Then there was the corch horn for supper. I guess we'll be doing it by tonight again.

As we got out. I notice the sun is still up even though it's suppose to be nightfall.

Then I saw at the gate it was dark already. Cool! inside it was still sunlight and outside it was nightfall.

We went for dinner and there the remaining contestants were to sat in a table.

Queen Hera got to the stage and said

"The remaining contestants are the following teams. Poseidon and *COUGH* Percy, Zeus and Thalia, Hades and Nico"

We all cheered. I looked around for Annabeth and saw here smiling face wishing me good luck. She got up and said "Good luck seaweed brain"

She kissed me and went back.

This is going to be the longest night of my life..well next to the Titan war.


	10. Chapter 10

We ran past the woods. The sun was still shining in here because the game was not done were leading and the others we're chasing us. We ran to the falls in the middle of the forest and prepared the on coming battle.

Lightning strike down on the defense of our wall. Shadows started to roam us and some skeletons were behind us. Poseidon put his hands up and got his trident. Out came Zeus and Hades out of the trees and sky.

"Brothers" Zeus said

"Yes.." Poseidon smiled

Hades smiled and said "Let the games begin!"

They put on/ got their weapons. Hades and the helm. Poseidon and his Trident. Zeus and his master bolt. This is not good.

"PSSST! PERCY!" A voice came from behind. I saw Thalia and Nico hiding on some bushes. I ran towards them and asked

"What's going on?" I asked

"They're "PLAYING" "Nico said as he put emphasis in playing.

"what do you mean playing?" I asked

"As in all out playing, happily and THIS is friendly" Thalia said as she stretched her hands and I saw around us was the sky, water and dark combine and clash.

Poseidon on the right. Hades on the left, and Zeus on the middle. Zeus tried electricuting them but they hid. We manage to see 3 trees that can be a sitting area. We sat there and didn't look to awe struck. Well mostly because they were like us in fighting.

Same styles. Zeus/ Thalia will insult the other / Nico will shadow travel to her front then back then side. Poseidon/ Me just using water to surround them. Now after that they got their weapons and fought hand to hand.

If we were mortals we'd be dead or won't be seeing this.

Every strike was like we were going to blast to bits. But because of our armor and my curse- which they hid behind me- that we were still alive.

The ground shook and there I saw

...

Paul walking by at the middle of the three. It seems they didn't see him as he didn't see them. He waved at me I tried ti run towards him.

"Paul!" i shouted

Thalia came with me and so did Nico. We blocked our parents' powers though. For me it was fine because of the Achilles curse but it seems fine for them also. I looked at Paul and his shock face.

There's gonna be a lot of explaining to do...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: LAST CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA I'M DOING THIS AT THE LAST DAY NIGHT OF SCHOOL! I'M GONNA FAIL A.P AND ENGLISH! MWAHAHAHAHAH

*SUDDENLY THALIA COMES IN*

THALIA: DUDE! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

ME: DO THE DISCLAIMER THEN!

THALIA: NEVER! *GETS BOW AND ARROWS AND POINT THEM AT ME*

*I GET RIPTIDE AND POINT IT AT HER*

*PERCY COMES IN*

PERCY: HEY! THAT'S MINE!

ME: TRY AND GET IT!

*NICO COMES IN *

NICO: GOT IT ! *GETS THE SWORD*

ME: HEY!

*THEY ALL ATTACK ME*

ME: AT LEAST DO TEH DISCLAIMER!

PERCY: SURE!

NICO: I WANT TO DO IT!

THALIA: *SITS BESIDE ME AND WE BOTH STARE AT NICO AND PERCYFIGHTING*

ME: HEY, THALIA WANNA DO IT?

THALIA: SURE

*THALIA CLEARS HER THROAT*

THALIA: SUZUKISAMA1234 DOES NOT OWN PoJ SO DON'T ATTACK HER!

*GETS KICKED BY THE GUYS*

*FIGHT*

ME: *STARES EMOTIONLESS AND TURN ON THE LAPTOP, MAKE THE STORY*

*THEM/ JUST FIGHTING*

I manage to get Paul's hand and push him away. I took my dad's blow and didn't feel anything. Nico manage to disappear and Thalia was on the trees. I got stepped aside and fell. The water didn't touch me and so did the lightning but the dark did.

It sucked me in and Poseidon helped me out. "I'm sorry" he said.

We all looked at Paul...who fainted. YEAH! VERY MANLY...

Nico and Thalia helped me in taking Paul to the big house. Poseidon,Zeus and Hades behind us and we got tensed. We put paul on a bed and left. Some apollo kids got in and started to him.

We went to the rec-room and we sat down. As we sat down Chiron walked in. "I will leave you here then?"

The gods nodded and Chiron left. Leaving us, demigods to our parents, who are gods that are ...angry.

I looked at Thalia and Nico also smiling weakly and awkwardly. I opened my mouth and tried to say something when Poseidon raised his hand.

"Now, Percy you must have a reasonable reason"

"Y-yes, I guess.." I said awkwardly

"Really? and what is it?" Zeus said angrily and thunder clapped outside

"Uh.." I started. 'Nice one Perc' I said to myself.

Thalia stepped in and said "Look, dad, Percy's having a rough time right now he just lost his home "

Nico came in also and continued "2 monsters came unexpectedly and by surprise Percy...Percy's home was messed up and -"

"Our things and money was gone. Mom and Paul doesn't have a place to stay and " I thought for more. Come on! um... Someone was hurt? someone got killed? impossible...uh...

Suddenly a knock came from the door. We all looked at the door and Mom and Paul came in. Mom looking at Poseidon and Paul excited. Mom had a small bandage and so did Paul. Mom had a broken arm...WAIT! a broken arm?

"Mom also had a broken arm and was unconciouse, we didn't have a choice" I said

I looked at the gods. Dad ofcourse approved it. Hades...well just staring at me then nodded. And... Zeus, who's face had a WHAT-TO-DO face.

He looked at Thalia. Thalia put on(I did not know this could work) puppy dog eyes and Zeus sighed. He would not let his girl down, not anymore since the pinecone tree accident and he would always comply to whatever Thalia wished and was proud of everything she did.

"Well, I think I could let it out for this time. I repeat myself THIS time only, get it?" He said while looking at Thalia.

Poseidon with a happy face came to me and said "Well, your uncle will be mad with you more now, you do know that"

I smiled and he sighed. "Well at least moms safe" I said to him. Mom came and so did Paul.

"Percy I'm really sorry" Paul said

I smiled and looked at mom "It's alright but Mom how did that happen?"

He smiled and said "I was cleaning the room and was high up, I fell and broken some bones."

"Dooes it hurt?" Poseidon asked

"It's fine" she said smiling

Paul was now in an akward moment.

I looked at Thalia and Nico and gave them a THANKS-FOR-THE-HELP-AND-LIES face. They snickered and went out. Paul, Mom and Poseidon went to the lake after.

Dad healed mom's bones and wounds. Paul and Poseidon became good friends after. I manage to smile at them.

Annabeth came behind me and gave me a kiss

"seaweed brain let's practice?"

"SURE!"

I looked at Paul, mom and Poseidon. The gods and their kids and I looked at Annabeth and gave her a smile. She smiled back and got her dagger.

"Let's start?"

"sure!" I exclaimed.

Thalia and Nico came behind me and said "dead"

""Hey! unfair!"

"Hahahahaha" they laughed at me and I swing my sword to them.

"Cool, three against one? no prob!" I said

They smiled and did a stance for battle. And ofcourse attacked me. I smiled and thought

'This will be a great summer, my friends and WHOLE family is here!, Mom and Paul will leave for home in a week .what else is there to ruin this?.'

AN: BAD ENDING HUH? OH WELL. I'M GONNA DO MORE PERCY FAN FIC. MAYBE A CROSSOVER WITH SOME OTHERS LIKE HP OR ANIME.

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO READ THIS ESPECIALLY Rae_098 and WorlGirl


End file.
